


Fxxking Problems

by MasterTickleBack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack





	1. Chapter 1

Two fingers snapped in front of Himchan’s eyes, blocking out his wonderful view. Annoyed he pushed the hand away and didn’t remove his eyes from their locked position.  
“Okay, now you’re getting creepy.” His best friend’s deep voice sounded next to him. “You haven’t blinked once for an entire minute.” Yongguk said. Himchan heard light shuffling next to him and metal hitting wood.  
“Yongguk, elbows off the table.” He muttered without looking at him.  
“Geez, yes Umma.” Yongguk said and leaned back in his chair. Himchan still didn’t blink, but he turned to focus his attention on his friend instead. His eyes narrowed into thin slits and sent Yongguk a heavy glare. “I really don’t get your obsession with that boy.” Yongguk said lazily, his friend’s glare not bothering him at all.  
“Don’t call me Umma.” Himchan hissed and slapped the back of Yongguk’s head before he returned to stare at no other than his yearlong crush and deepest desire: Jung Daehyun. His notebook was filled with different combinations of their names, hearts and cute quotes. But most strikingly were the countless drawings of the thick lipped boy from the front row.  
The last bell rung and Himchan sighed heavily as everyone around him got up to pack their bags. He didn’t want to go home yet. That meant he would have to wait until tomorrow to see Daehyun again. He watched Daehyun pack away. He watched him leave and he himself, hadn’t made a move to pack yet. A slam echoed through the room and his packed schoolbag stood in front of him on his table.  
“Go home Himchan. You don’t want the cleaning staff to kick you out again.” Yongguk said before he left himself.  Himchan rolled his eyes and got up lazily and swung his bag over his shoulder and left school.

 

The door handle to Himchan’s room twisted. The metallic sound of a lock clicking and fitting together echoed in the silent room. He held his breath and listened to the house. A cat outside meowing startled him. He jolted in shock and instantly shut the window. The expression on Himchan’s face was comparable with a criminal, about to make the coup of the century. He was convinced he was committing a crime with this. Making sure the house was empty for the 13th time since he entered a minute ago, Himchan let his schoolbag drop to the floor. He reached into his pocket of his blazer and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. He had been stopped in the street on his way home, gotten the paper and pushed forward with the words: _Just follow the description, and receive endless pleasure. You don’t even need the pants off your partner._ Himchan didn’t believe it though. It seemed all too good to be true.  
He went to his laptop and turned it on. He turned and twisted the crumpled flyer between his fingers until his computer asked for a password. He wrote _DaeDaeBunnyBoo_ and the computer started up. Even though he was alone, he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder to check and make sure no one saw his super secret and very manly password. Entering the website on the flyer he started to read the terms of agreement. Don’t judge, he didn’t want to be cheated on or anything. He accepted an hour later and looked at the website.

**Step 1: Fill out form of your target:**

_Name: Jung Dae Hyun_

_Birthday: June 28th 1993_

_Relationship: Boyfriend_ (?)

“Fuck it. I know I need to lie. I can’t get it unless he is my boyfriend.” Himchan murmured to himself and continued.

**Get two pictures of your target. One from the back and one from the front.** NB: The pictures have to be naked.

“Well, fuck.” Himchan sighed. Problem number one showed its face to him.

 

Himchan leaned back and rubbed his face with a deep sigh. How was he going to find two pictures of Daehyun? Him being naked even. He minimized the tap and checked his facebook.  Like any other day he scrolled over his newsfeed, only stopping to read about Daehyun.  He didn’t want anything else. Two minutes later he closed down the internet, only leaving the weird website open. He closed the lid and kicked the underside of his table in despair. So easy. And yet he lied. The partner is required to take off his pants. In despair Himchan started to do his homework, his mind occasionally wandering off to Daehyun.  
When he finished his homework he checked his schedule to pack his bag when he saw sports were on the schedule. Never had he appreciated sports as he did that day.

Sports meant showers.

Showers meant a naked Daehyun.

Naked pictures of Daehyun meant next step.

Himchan heard the front door open and he instantly cleared his desk for the small piece of paper. He double checked his memory and confirmed he had hidden the tap on his computer. He placed a camera in his school bag and went downstairs to greet his mom. He wore a stoic face. No way she could get a hint of what was going on. Just no fucking way.  
“Hi Honey, how was your day at school?” His mother asked.  
“Fine.” Himchan answered, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
“Are you alright?” His mother asked and gave him a worried look, feeling his forehead suspiciously.  
“I’m fine.” Himchan said curtly and stepped away from his mother’s hands.  
“Are you sure? You look like you’re constipated or something.” His mom said, half joking and half honestly.  
“I’m fine.” Himchan assured her and mentally cursed himself. He couldn’t hide anything from his mom. No matter how hard he tried.  
“If you say so.” His mother said with a smile and shooed him off. “Go do your homework or something. I’ll call when dinner is ready.” She said and Himchan went to his room. Once the door closed he rubbed a hand over his face.  
“I really need to take up acting.” He muttered to himself and took his iPad and surfed around on facebook and youtube for the rest of the night. He started out with a new music video and ended up with a singing giraffe.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come and Himchan woke up seven minutes before his alarm. He was up and ready in no time. He had taken a shower, eaten breakfast and gotten dressed in half the time he used to and was sitting in the kitchen with his schoolbag on, tapping on the floor impatiently.  
“What’s up with you today? I’ve never seen you up and ready this early since…ever.” His mom commented with an amused smile. Himchan just nodded and glanced at the clock again.

Himchan got off the bus and walked into the school building. Oh how he loved today. He always hated sport, but today it couldn’t come quick enough. Third class. He needed to wait 4 hours until they would be in the showers. Something he wasn’t very keen on.  
Time dragged by. First literature then math. Then sports. And then showers! He thought years had gone by when they finally hit the changing rooms after class. Himchan took his time undressing. He glanced under his arm repeatedly to see how far Daehyun was. He was about to take out his camera when he realized that it would be way too obvious if he did. Instead he sat down on the bench and pulled his phone out of his bag. He unlocked and pretended to write a text while he searched for the camera app. When he had found it and got it ready, Daehyun was ready to get into the shower. Turn around, please turn around. Himchan thought to himself as he aimed the phone at him. And he did. He turned his back to Himchan and he was stunned. He was so beautiful. The way his slim waist and his toned back moved underneath the flawless skin moved in sync. He sat and stared at Daehyun through his phone. How his slim waist went into a perfect round shape of firm globes. One of his classmates walked into his leg and startled him. His thumb graced the shutter of the camera before he landed on the floor. He panicked and searched for his phone only to see it had landed with the screen down. He sighed in relief and turned off the screen before he picked it up.  
“Shit! Sorry Himchan.” Jongup said and offered him a hand up.  
“It’s okay, nothing happened.” Himchan said and hoped the younger would just move on before he managed to figure out Himchan’s motive. Jongup just nodded and continued to undress and headed for the shower.  
Himchan stayed seated on the bench for the next minutes until Daehyun came back out of the shower. Luckily Daehyun was never shy about his body and walked out of the shower with the towel drying his hair. Himchan pretended to text again as he shut the second picture of his crush.  
“You really can’t get enough?” Yongguk asked next to him. Himchan shrieked in shock of his sudden appearance and clutched the phone to his chest.  
“Jeez! Bbang!” He hissed out, his face flaring red in embarrassment of being caught.  
“Don’t worry, I’m the only one who saw, but you are getting creepy.” Yongguk said, worry for his best friend evident in his voice and on his face.  
“Don’t worry, Yongguk. I have my reasons.” Himchan assured his best friend and hid his phone in his bag before he undressed and went to shower himself.  
This went easier than I thought. Now school just has to end. Why the hell did Yongguk scare me earlier? Pointless. He nearly gave me a heart attack. But he can never know my reason. I wonder what this website is making even? I hope it’s not a physical replica of DaeDae Boo. That would kinda creepy. Having a life size doll. Ew. Even I think that’s creepy. Just ew.  
“HIMCHAN!” Holy shit. That sounded loud. I wonder who it is? I wish it would be Daehyun shouting and screaming my name like that. “HIMCHAN GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! SCHOOL’S STARTING!”  
“Yah! What way is that to wake your best friend out of a day dream?” Himchan gasped as he squeezed his shampoo bottle making the soap squirt everywhere.  
“The best way for you not to end like your shampoo.” Yongguk chuckled and turned around after nodding towards his crotch area. Himchan furrowed his eyebrows and snorted at Yongguk.  
“Ending up everywhere? Right.” He said and started to wash up. He widened his eyes when his hand went over his crotch area. He groaned and heaved a sigh and changed the temperature of the water. He gasped and swallowed a scream as he sprang forward. “Fucking cold.” He shivered and shuffled his feet under the water. Slowly he went in further as he leaned back to keep his torso out of the cold again. Good thirty seconds later, the cold water was hitting his hips and he was cooling down again. He was out in a couple of minutes and was drying his hair quickly. He scrambled over to his bag and took a look at his phone to get the time. “Holy shit!” He whispered. He had three minutes to get dressed, run through the school, change his books and sit in class ready for last lesson. He threw his clothes on, not caring that one sock turned the other way and his hair hadn’t been combed down. He would have to do that in class. With his shoes unlaced he sprinted through school with his sports bag hazardly thrown over his shoulder, pushing whoever in his way away. He unlocked his locker as quickly as he could and tore his books out of the small confinement and pushed his sports bag into it before he slammed it shut and continued to run to his classroom. He got in class just a second before the teacher, completely out of breath.  
“You know Himchan, running in the halls is reason for detention.” The teacher said and chuckled at Himchan’s hurry.  
“Sorry Sir, it won’t happen again.” He bowed and sat down in his seat. He glanced at Yongguk who looked at him with a mixture of an amused look and disapproving look.  
What?! Himchan mouthed to his friend. Yongguk just shrugged in response and turned his attention back to the class. Himchan did the same.  
Five minutes into the class Himchan reached into his pocket and took out his mobile. He hid it behind his pencil case and went into the album. He opened the first picture he took. Perfect and toned back, fair and flawless pale skin and perfect ass. He had sculptured thighs and calves and broad shoulders. Everything being Daehyun screamed for Himchan to take him. He slid his thumb over his screen and looked at the second picture. He didn’t even have time to appreciate this when he had taken it. Strong thighs, strong chest and stomach, just perfectly toned for Himchan’s liking. He saw the well-trimmed pubic hair had soft curls around the base of Daehyun’s dick. A perfect dick even. Not too slim nor short. Neither it wasn’t too fat or long. It was just perfect with a pretty curve even as it hung limply like that. If Himchan should describe Daehyun with one single word ‘perfect’ would be the best.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rung and Himchan had no idea where time had gone, nor what the class was about. He quickly packed up his stuff and threw it in his bag. He was in a rush to get home as soon as possible. He needed to upload the pictures and hope he was finished.  
“Himchan?” Himchan duck his head and turned around, prepared to get a scolding. “Next time you run in the hallways, you will be in detention.” His teacher warned him and Himchan nodded obediently, bowing in respect. He turned around and started walking towards the doors to freedom. Bordering between walking and running all the time. He went straight to the gates, hooked up in his bag and ran all the way to the previous bus stop so he was sure he was getting on the first. He saw the bus arrive at the stop before he got there. Maybe being ‘sure’ made him unsure. He waved his hand frantically and looked towards the driver. The driver luckily waited for him and he jumped into the bus panting heavily. He showed his ticket and went to a seat in the middle where the exit was relatively accessible. The bus started again and Himchan could only smirk satisfied with himself that he caught the bus and got a seat. Only a few of the others could get a seat themselves.  
“Umma! Can I sit with you?” A voice called through the bus and Himchan’s head snapped up. Only one person in the entire school called him Umma, and it gave him this annoying twitch in his eye everytime. Before he could even answer a kid and placed himself in his lap. “Thank you, Umma.” A curly mob of hair grinned at him.  
“Go away Junhong.” Himchan chuckled but wrapped his arms around his waist nonetheless. “And what did I say about calling me Umma?” He asked and sent the younger kid a disapproving glare.  
“Sorry, Umma. Won’t happen again Umma,” Junhong chuckled and leaned against Himchan’s chest, not bothering to care anymore. It was the same story every time.  
It was Himchan’s turn to get off the next time. He patted Junhong’s butt and he stood up. Their routine was simple. Junhong calling Himchan Umma, Himchan bitching and then Himchan would reach his stop and Junhong would stand up and take the seat Himchan was leaving behind. Slinging his bag over his shoulder Himchan waved goodbye to his friend and pushed his way through the few people left and get out. He would walk home, lazily dragging his feet over the pavement. But not today. Today Himchan was already standing by the door when the door opened for him and he jumped out. Instead of dragging himself home today, he almost ran all the way. He needed to get home and do something with the two pictures he had taken during sport class that day. He needed to get on with finishing the steps of the site so he could see where it would get him.  
He stumbled through the front door and froze. He listened carefully but could only hear his own blood pumping in his ears. He turned around and clicked the lock and took a few deep breaths in order to calm his breathing and heartbeat to where he could hear. He turned his head in different directions. First towards the living room, then the kitchen, and then upstairs: There was no sounds coming to him at all. He kicked his shoes off and rushed up the steps to his room and turned on his laptop. He opened his phone and attached the photos to a mail and sent it to himself. He tapped his fingers against the surface of his desk as he waited for his computer to start up. Never had it been so slow about starting. Never.  
“FINALLY!” He yelled when it was time for him to enter his password. Faithfully he typed in DaeDaeBunnyBoo like every single time he opened his computer for the past year. He opened his mail and found the inbox empty. He widened his eyes in fear. Panic even. Had he sent it to the wrong person? He instantly reached for his phone to find out who he had sent it to. No matter what it could only be a disaster! He instantly scrambled around for his phone. He opened his mail app and rushed to find the box of sent messages. He didn’t see his mail and instantly heaved a sigh of relief. He went to the folder with outgoing and let himself fall back against the backrest of his chair in relief. He had sent it to himself, the pictures were just in too good quality for the phone to send it through cellular data. He turned on the WiFi and connected his phone to the internet in the house and sent them again. His phone plinged as a sign it had been sent and Himchan refreshed his inbox on the computer and smirked to himself. He found the website from the day before and uploaded the pictures to the site and clicked next. It wanted him to fill out the delivery address and he filled out the information they asked for.  
Order sent. Your package will be delivered in three (3) days.  
Himchan fistpumped and grinned brightly from ear to ear. Whatever it was he had gotten a hold of, was arriving in three days.  
Himchan was sitting by the door waiting for the parcel like a puppy. It couldn’t go quick enough for it to come. He had even skipped sleep in order to be sure he was up and awake when the mailman would come.  
“Himchan honey, breakfast is ready.” His mother called.  
“I’m not hungry,” he grumbled and opened the door to peek out through the slit. No mailman yet.  
“I don’t know what you’re waiting so much for, but I doubt it will arrive while you’re eating Channie. Can’t you just come eat breakfast with us like a real family?” His mother asked and Himchan grumbled.  
“Fine.” He agreed with a roll of his eyes. He closed the door and went to the living room where he sat down to pancakes. “It looks delicious.” He complimented the cooking before he pulled a pancake onto his plate and drizzled it with fresh fruit and vanilla crème. He started eating and was about to compliment the food further when the doorbell rung. He dropped his fork and ran to the front door.  
“Yeah?” He asked as he finished his bite of pancake he had brought along.  
“I have a package for Mr. Kim Himchan.” He said and read aloud from the name tag.  
“That’s me.” Himchan said excitedly and reached out for the parcel.  
“You will just need to sign here.” The man said and handed Himchan a tablet with a pen.  
“Sure,” Himchan said and wrote his name and reached for the package again.  
“Have a good day Mr. Kim.” The man and Himchan replied with a shut door before he ran upstairs.  
“Honey! Your breakfast!” His mother called him.  
“I’m not hungry anymore.” He shouted down the stairs before he closed his own door and locked it. Now it was time to get the curiosity killed. Jumping onto his bed, he found a scissor in his desk and cut open the tape. He lifted the lid and looked into the box. A box of Styrofoam was what he had gotten through all that trouble? He reached into the box and searched around. He blinked when his hand got a piece of paper and a large round object. He took both out and saw a metallic ring with a diameter of three inches. He placed it on the bed and took the paper. It was rolled up as a scroll. He unrolled it and read it.

Dear Mr. Kim  
We are happy announce you here have your Ring with direct connection to your boyfriend; Jung Daehyun. You no longer need to pull his pants off to access his body completely. This Ring gives you access to a fourth dimension where you don’t need to worry about his clothes. You can stimulate him no matter where he is, what he is doing and what he is wearing. To activate the device you run your fingers six times around the edge of the ring and you will be exposed to your boyfriend in naked version. The you touch the image of him and he will be able to feel it.  
Have fun with your new toy where you can pleasure him everywhere.  
Best of luck  
xxx

Himchan raised his brows at the letter and snorted. What a bunch of bluff. He curled the paper into a ball and threw it into his paper bin by his desk.  
“Bullshit.” He sighed and dropped back onto his bed and lifted the metallic ring. “I can’t believe I went through so much for you.” He muttered before he dumped it back onto the bed and went downstairs only to find the morning table cleaned. He heaved a sigh and took an apple from a bowl and bit into it as he continued to wander around the house for something to do, but no one was there. Himchan looked around more and called out for his mother and his sister. No answer.  
“Alright. I’ll just go play with myself then.” He said to himself, went to his room and flopped down on his bed again. He breathed heavily as he turned the metallic ring in his hands.  
“Oh well. Might as well try.” He muttered and went to lock his door. He took off his pants and climbed onto bed. He slid off his boxers and kicked them off the bed. He picked up the ring and frowned at it. “What was it, it said?” he asked himself as he turned the ring in his fingers. He held it with one hand and ran his finger around the circle six times and an image of Daehyun appeared. Himchan widened his eyes and dropped the ring in shock.  
“Holy….That’s what they used the pictures for.” He concluded and picked up the ring again. The pictures alone was enough for Himchan to grow between his legs. He reached down between his legs and wrapped his hand around his hardening length. He looked at the image of Daehyun. Or well, his stomach. He ran his finger over the image and moved the focus point from his stomach to his hips. He licked his lips as he closed two fingers around the head of his enlarged dick. Slowly as he grew harder he started stroking himself as he watched Daehyun in the ring. He bit into his lower lip and grunted loudly at the warmth from his hand.  
“Mmm fuck.” He hissed as he stroked himself faster. His eyes were glued to the partial image of Daehyun in front of him and tightened his fingers lightly around his base. “So fucking hot.” He panted. Himchan felt the ring slide between his fingers but he was too horny to care at all. It slipped from his fingers and ended on the bed. Himchan still didn’t care. Instead he stroked himself faster and harder as he tightened his grip around his own length.  
“S-shit, I’m gonna…” he announced and bucked his hips into his hand and shot his load all over his clothed stomach. The hand that had held the ring fell onto the mattress and Himchan gasped. He did not see that coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Himchan sat up in pure horror, eyes fixed on the ring.  
“T-the ring…my finger..” Himchan choked out in confuse as he stared at the ring in disbelief. “It disappeared into it. It touched it.” He said and moved away from the ring. He sat in one end of the bed and stared at the object. With trembling fingers he took a hold of it again. He couldn’t believe what he had just experienced. He needed to try it again.  
Holding the ring with his left hand he poked the image with his right index finger. He gasped when the finger merged through the screen and into the picture. He froze. Stopped moving. He looked at the object in front of him and his half finger. Knowing half of his finger was in a parallel universe had him freaking out just a bit. He took a deep breath and moved his finger further into it. His finger met nothing, but his finger wasn’t long enough. His other fingers made him unable to come closer. He retreated his fingers and tried again this time with four fingers. He choked on his saliva when his fingers came in contact with Daehyun’s flawless skin. He could see everything through the ring. He could feel everything through the ring. He placed his hand flat on Daehyun’s stomach and caressed the soft skin.

Leaning forward in a desperate attempt to pry whatever the hell it was that was tickling him off, Daehyun screamed. He wasn’t particular ticklish, but fuck this freaked him out. Not just a bit, but a whole fucking lot. He could feel a hand on his stomach inside his shirt, but he couldn’t see it. He slapped his stomach desperately to get rid of the thing touching him. He fell backwards onto his bed and rolled around on it in a desperate attempt to get it off, but nothing helped. It was like the force or energy was unstoppable. He felt the energy move lower on his chest and cupped his cock and he scrambled even more desperately. He was being molested by a force! Something wrapped itself around his cock and started stroking. Daehyun threw himself off the bed and onto the floor where he scrambled around. Much to his fear he felt himself growing hard at the imagined molest. He thought about dead puppies, his aunt naked and his grandparents having sex but nothing helped him. He kept growing in his pants and the force on his crotch started stroking him into full hardness.  
Daehyun gave up seeing there was nothing he could do to help himself not to react he sat on his bed, his pants pulled down and a paper in his hand, ready to clean off the cum. He panted heavily, both from the stimulation as well as being scared. He could see how the skin on his cock moved similar to being stroked by a hand. He could see how the precum on his tip was smeared out by an invisible finger. He could almost see the hand. Rough skin on the finger tips. Long slender fingers with a good sense of rhythm. He couldn’t deny it. It felt good, but it freaked him out beyond compare as well. It didn’t take many minutes and Daehyun was bucking into thin air and released over his thighs. He wiped himself down before he fell back onto the bed and released a strangled scream.

“I’m telling you! It’s true! An invisible something jerked me off last night!” Daehyun insisted. Youngjae nodded and made a face saying he was right but clearly didn’t believe him. “I swear!” Daehyun said desperately. He needed his best friend to believe him. He needed him to listen. He couldn’t go with this alone. He simply couldn’t. He needed to share with someone to be sure he wasn’t insane. He had checked the garbage that morning to make sure he had wiped off cum even though he didn’t masturbate last night.  
“Right. And such thing actually exists.” Youngjae mocked him and shook his head.  
“Geez! Thanks for your support.” Daehyun said and turned in his heels and walked away from his supposedly best friend with a grumpy face.

 

Himchan sat in the first class. In front of him he had his notebook, his pencil already forming out the sketches for Daehyun’s face on page number something too high to count.  
“Seriously? Again?” Yongguk whispered to him in disbelief and Himchan just hummed and nodded. He wasn’t ashamed of his obsession with drawing his crush. Only in case someone else would see it. Himchan didn’t pay attention to the ring. It was in his pencil case, but his latest discovery scared him. That he could move his fingers through the ring and touch the image of Daehyun scared him.  
“Yah!” Yongguk said and jabbed his side. Himchan jolted and sent his friend a glare. “You zoned out. What are you thinking about?” Yongguk wanted to know. Himchan took a deep breath and shook his head.  
“You know...the pictures I got of Daehyun in gym class last week…” he begun and Yongguk nodded. “I used them for myself.” Himchan admitted and Yongguk gasped mockingly.  
“You mean you jerked off to them?” He asked and shook his head. Himchan hit Yongguk’s lower arm with his notebook.  
“No! Geez!” He whispered and looked genuinely offended. “But…” Yongguk smirked as he continued.  
“You did.” He mocked.  
“I wish it was just that.” Himchan sighed and placed his face in his palms.  
“Just that?” Yongguk questioned. “What exactly do you mean with that?” He wanted the younger to elaborate.  
“You see Bbang, I met this man on my way home from school, he gave me this link I should visit. It required me to have two pictures of my ‘boyfriend’ naked. That’s why I took the pictures.” He explained to his best friend. Yongguk nodded and waited for him to continue. “Then I uploaded those pictures and the website told me they would send me something. I waited and I got this parcel in the weekend. It contained a ring.” He said and Yongguk raised a brow.  
“A wedding ring?” Yongguk joked in a whisper.  
“No, bigger than that.” Himchan said thoughtfully.  
“A cock ring?” Yongguk laughed and covered his mouth so their teacher wouldn’t hear it. Himchan’s eyes widened and a crimson red covered his cheeks.  
“Geez! No!” He choked out. Yongguk raised his brows with that and looked curiously at his friend.  
“It’s bigger than that.” Himchan said and took out the ring. He showed it to Yongguk who looked at the metallic ring with nothing in it.  
“And what’s this?” He asked before Himchan ran his finger along the metal. The image of a naked Daehyun came into view and Yongguk gaped. “What the actual fuck?” He asked in disbelief.  
“If you think this is creepy, then look now.” Himchan said and held up the ring so Yongguk saw it from the side.  
“Hmm, I’m looking. I don’t see anything.” He asked confused. Himchan chuckled and pushed his finger through the ring but it didn’t appear on the other side. “What’s going on?” he asked, his voice shaking a bit.  
“Look at Daehyun. I will poke him in three, two, one.” Himchan said and Yongguk looked at the said person. As Himchan reached zero, Daehyun jumped startled and held his side, a squeak resonating through the room.  
“Holy shi…” Yongguk exclaimed and Himchan covered his mouth.  
“Hush!” He hissed and smiled apologetically at his teacher.

When the class ended Yongguk grabbed a hold of Himchan’s sleeve before he could even leave the classroom.  
“What the hell was that?” He asked demandingly. He wanted to know instantly.  
“What I’ve been trying to tell you. It’s weird. It has direct contact with Daehyun and I can touch him however I want, when I want.” Himchan whispered. “I can move around the picture so I get the part of him that I want.” He explained and Yongguk shook his head in disbelief as Himchan showed him its functions.


	5. Chapter 5

“And this is how the correlation between trigonometric relations are related.” The teacher blabbered on about something Himchan didn’t quite get. There had been new seating arrangements in class, and Himchan was sitting alone by the window. But he wasn’t complaining. By the table next to his Daehyun sat; alone too. He reached into his pencil case and took out his favorite ring. He glanced at his victim through the corner of his eyes. He would make him suffer. None of them even paid attention to the teacher anyways, why not then have some fun? He slid his finger around the ring until the image of Daehyun’s naked body appeared in the frame of the metallic ring. He watched the image a few seconds as he considered how he should start the fun this time. He pursed his lips in thought before he pushed his finger into the next dimension. He ran a soft index finger down the boy’s spine. Next to him Daehyun squeaked in surprise getting everyone’s attention.  
“S-sorry. I just realized h-how logical trigonometry is.” Daehyun stuttered and Himchan had to stifle a laugh in his shoulder. Best excuse in the history of math. No way trigonometry was logical. He slipped his finger further down and Daehyun squirmed on his chair. Himchan watched him attempting to get away from his finger. Himchan looked back at the image in the ring and smirked as he noticed his finger had come close to Daehyun’s entrance. He pulled his finger out of the other dimension and quickly wetted his finger before bringing it back in the ring. He didn’t know if it helped, but he would do what he could do to help Daehyun. He knew it was a dirty move, but he did have his kinks. He pushed the finger into Daehyun as his eyes locked on the real figure next to him. He saw him arch his back as he moaned out loudly. The entire class turned to look at his victim. Luckily for him, his pants weren’t straining yet. He pushed his finger in further as people turned their attention away from his crush.  
“S-sir? Can I go t-to the bathroom?” Daehyun asked the teacher. Their teacher narrowed his eyes at Daehyun and shook his head.  
“No. You can’t. Just because you finally realized how logical trigonometry is, you can’t just leave class as you please.” He said and turned around to write at the blackboard. Himchan groaned as he moved his finger inside the younger, slowly curling his finger teasingly against his prostate. Daehyun let out pleasured and embarrassed whimpers as Himchan finger fucked him. Himchan pushed another finger into Daehyun’s hole and smirked at how lost Daehyun looked as he trashed around on his chair.  
“P-please Sir?” He asked again but to no avail. Himchan chuckled darkly and pulled out his fingers and used his two fingers to turn the picture around. He wrapped his hand around Daehyun’s length and started stroking him slowly. Daehyun covered his mouth desperately and looked down at his lap – more likely his crotch – and wondered where the feeling was coming from. Himchan ran his thumb over the other’s slit and ripped a moan from Daehyun. Daehyun instantly crossed his legs and blushed madly.  
“No Daehyun. You can’t leave class until the bell rings.” The teacher said and Daehyun whimpered. As Himchan quickened his strokes on his classmate, the other unraveled completely in front of him. His hips started bucking on the chair, his back was arching ever so beautifully and his moans was just hearable where Himchan was sitting. Himchan licked his lips and crossed his legs to hide his own begging-to-be-touched erection when Daehyun shot off his chair and ran out the room. Himchan snickered under his breath and kept stroking Daehyun until he released and his cock turned limb in his hand. Oh how he loved technology. Or whatever the fuck this was.

Himchan looked into his lap and frowned. He needed to go after Daehyun once he returned. The painful throbbing of his erection captured inside his boxers and pressing hard against the confinements of his pants made Himchan growl.  
“Is there a problem Himchan?” The teacher asked and Himchan looked up from his lap.  
“N-no Sir. I was just needing to go to the bathroom, but seeing Daehyun wasn’t allowed, I doubt I will.” Himchan bowed his head and crossed his legs as if to emphasize his point when in fact he was just hiding his erection.  
“In that case…run off.” The teacher said and Himchan gawked at him. He got to run when Daehyun didn’t? Talk about having a favorite. He didn’t need to be told twice either. He stood up and pulled his blazer down on his front and hid his bulge from the class. He walked out and towards the bathrooms in the hall with the ring clutched tightly in his hand.  
He opened the door and came face to face with Daehyun who stood hovering over a sink, red in the face and puffy eyes.  
“D-don’t look at me.” He choked out and Himchan blinked twice.  
“Excuse me?” Himchan asked and stepped closer. He quickly put the ring in his pocket. He had a bad feeling about how this would go.  
“D-don’t. Don’t touch me!” Daehyun yelled and took a few steps away from Himchan when he reached out to touch him.  
“Daehyun? Calm down.” Himchan said softly and continued to walk closer.  
“Don’t touch me! I’m dirty!” Daehyun almost screamed at him and Himchan stopped with those words. Daehyun wasn’t just embarrassed. He felt molested and raped by him without knowing it was him. He bit his lip and reached into his pocket to the ring. He sighed.  
“You aren’t dirty Daehyun. Let’s make a deal. You stay out here, I go into a stall. I’m going to talk you through something, okay?” Himchan suggested and Daehyun just nodded.  
“Now listen carefully Daehyun.” Himchan started when he had closed and locked the stall for a good measure.  
“I’m listening.” Came a confirmation from the outside.  
“Okay. I want you to close your eyes and relax. Take a deep breath and you’re going to feel a hand on your shoulder in three, two, one…” Himchan heard a gasp outside as he placed his hand on Daehyun’s picture in his ring. “It’s okay Daehyun. Just relax.” He said and moved his hand from side to side in a soothing manner.  
“What’s going on?” Daehyun demanded to know and Himchan bit his lip.  
“Don’t worry just listen to what I’m saying.” The older avoided the topic. He continued to stroke Daehyun’s shoulder and moved onto his back. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to let it happen. You aren’t dirty no matter what you think.” He said softly and touched Daehyun in every way possible he knew could be soothing.  
“How do you know? I am being stalked by someone or something! I’m going crazy.” Daehyun said, his voice strained as if he was close to tears.  
“It’s going to be okay. I promise. Whatever it is, you need to be friends with it.” Himchan said and hoped he didn’t freak out the other.  
“Friends? How can I befriend something that doesn’t exist?” Daehyun asked “I’m going insane.” He whimpered. Himchan took a deep breath and unlocked the door to the stall.  
“No you aren’t.” Himchan sighed in defeat and pulled his hand out of the ring. “It’s been me all along.”


	6. Chapter 6

Daehyun had taken it pretty well considering it all. At least Himchan was only at the nurse with a bag of ice to his cheek. As much as he wished, that wasn’t the only place he was hurt though, but he was too proud to admit Daehyun had one hell of a vertical kick right to his balls. And no way in hell was he going to have ice on it. Next to him Daehyun sat. He was quite shaken up about the whole thing he had been told in the bathroom. He was constantly shaking his head and muttered to himself it couldn’t be true.  
“So…you said…you could…uh…do that….stuff…to me whenever and wherever?” Daehyun asked for the 47th time since they left the bathroom. Yes, Himchan was counting. Taking a deep breath Himchan nodded – once again.  
“Yes. I can touch you whenever I want to.” Himchan confirmed and used his free hand to take out the ring again. “You want me to show you; again?” Himchan offered and Daehyun nodded. “Okay, where do you want me to touch you?” He asked and turned on the ring. Daehyun blushed and looked into his lap.  
“Can you touch me…there.” He asked and pointed to his crotch. “I don’t believe you.” He said and Himchan nodded.  
“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.” Himchan said as he found Daehyun’s dick on the image. “You want me to poke or stroke?” he asked his younger classmate.  
“Stroke. I need to see if it’s really true.” Daehyun said and Himchan nodded. He found Daehyun’s dick on the image and pushed his hand into the ring and wrapped his hand around the flaccid length.  
“I am starting stroking now.” Himchan said and gave him a few experimenting tugs. Daehyun bit his lip at the feeling and nodded.  
“You can let go now.” He said and placed a hand in his own lap to prevent himself from growing hard. “So I am not crazy?” He repeated another question he had gotten answered a lot of times already.  
“No, you’re perfectly sane. If anyone is crazy here it’s me.” Himchan said and pulled his hand out of the ring and turned it off. He looked at it one last time and handed it to Daehyun.  
“Here, it wasn’t in my right to use it in the first place; so take it.” Himchan said and placed it on the bed.  
“Actually…I want you to keep it.” Daehyun said and a blush crept onto his cheeks. Himchan looked at his classmate in disbelief.  
“Eh? What?” He asked. He couldn’t quite believe what his ears told him he had heard. That couldn’t be? Could it?  
“I want you to keep it.” He repeated and Himchan blinked stupidly a few times.  
“Why?” He wanted to know.  
“A warning would have been nice, and you have the worst timing in the world. Seriously. In the classroom?! Are you out of your mind?” Daehyun exclaimed and Himchan flinched.  
“S-sorry.” He said and looked down ashamed on the other’s behalf.  
“But since it’s you, I don’t really mind that much.” Daehyun continued and Himchan was sure he had lost it. He was officially insane.  
“Because it’s me?” He asked bewildered. That needed an explanation. And a big one at that.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me in class. Especially at sports when in the locker room.” Daehyun said and Himchan wanted to run, dig a hole and never reappear at the face of earth. “Did you take pictures of me that day?” He asked and Himchan had to nod embarrassedly. “That’s very flattering Himchan.” Daehyun said and Himchan was sure he had gone insane.  
“You aren’t going to kick my balls to my brain?” Himchan asked and Daehyun shook his head.  
“Your balls are already there.” Daehyun said with a chuckle. Himchan just nodded in agreement before he stopped.  
“Hey! I don’t think with my dick!” He said and pretended to be offended because he knew, Daehyun had a point.  
“Don’t lie.” Daehyun laughed and Himchan shook his head.  
“I never lie.”  
“Oh please…do you like me?” Daehyun asked and Himchan’s jaw dropped.  
“You are quite asking today aren’t you?”  
“You might not lie, but you’re avoiding the question,” Daehyun pointed out. Himchan shook his head.  
Back in the last class of the day, Himchan sat in his chair next to Daehyun. And now that Daehyun knew what it was and basically asked him to keep doing it, Himchan did just that. Turning on the ring and smirked at Daehyun. Poking his side he got his attention. Himchan ran his fingers around the image of Daehyun and Daehyun squirmed in his chair next to him. He found one of Daehyun’s nipples in the image and teased it with a finger. With his other hand he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled down a few words for Daehyun:  
I’m going to find out all its potentials ;)  
He wrote and passed it to the other. Daehyun widened his eyes and Himchan nodded with a smirk. Daehyun shook his head frantically. ‘Please don’t’ he mouthed to Himchan who just smirked smugly.  
Himchan traced the spine on the image and watched Daehyun’s reaction. He had widened his eyes and his back arched beautifully and Himchan smiled at the view. He was so responsive to his touch. The older ran his fingers down to the cleft of Daehyun’s ass and the said person glared at him. He mouthed a determined ‘No’ as Himchan brought his fingers lower. Daehyun first pushed himself off the seat before he sat down more firmly. Himchan smirked and pushed Daehyun’s globes apart before he slowly trailed a finger over the clenching entrance. He heard a gasp from next to him. He felt satisfied with himself with Daehyun’s reactions. He pulled his fingers out of the ring in order to wet his fingers slightly. He locked eyes with Daehyun who was basically panicking in his chair next to him. Himchan smiled at the other comfortingly as he pushed the fingers back into the ring and applied a light pressure on the other’s entrance. Daehyun narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Himchan.  
“Is there anything wrong with what I’m saying Daehyun?” Their teacher asked in a slightly offended tone.  
“No Sir. It’s good. It’s goo-ah!” Daehyun said and clutched the edge of the table tightly. Himchan had pushed a finger into him and he snickered proudly with the reaction he got.  
“Goo?” Their teacher questioned with a raised brow.  
“Don’t mind Daehyun, Sir. He is having a back-ache.” Himchan saved Daehyun and the teacher nodded understandingly. Himchan continued to push his finger into the other slowly. He could feel Daehyun’s tightness around his finger and how it clenched around his digit teasingly. Himchan silenced a groan in the back of his throat. Daehyun was so fucking tight. He couldn’t wait to see Daehyun release because of him. He pushed another finger inside him, alongside his first finger and curled them slightly. He could see Daehyun squirm silently next to him, sending him glares that could kill. Himchan just smirked smugly before he started spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion. Daehyun clutched the edge of the table tighter and Himchan could see his knuckles turn white. The older watched Daehyun intensely as he opened him up slowly. Adding to the scissoring motion Himchan curled his fingers, letting his nails rake over the other’s insides. He watched how Daehyun covered his mouth with his hand and sent him a hard glare. He had barely caught onto the jolt that had caused this reaction. Himchan smirked and pressed his fingers to that spot again and watched Daehyun jolt again, almost tipping himself backwards on his chair. Himchan smirked as he used his free hand to unzip his pants and palmed himself through his boxers, a pleasured grunt left his lips. He started palming himself, pressing harder every now and then as he pressed his fingers harder into Daehyun’s hole. Soon he deemed Daehyun ready he pulled out his fingers and a pathetic whine sounded next to him. He watched as Daehyun blushed profusely and slumped down in his seat in embarrassment. Himchan fished his cock out of the confinement of his boxers and stroked himself a few times. He held his cock in place and placed the ring on top, before pushing it down onto himself. He heard Daehyun gasp next to him, but he was too focused on staying silent to notice his reaction. He waited a bit in order to catch his breath. After a few minutes he raised the ring on his rod and lowered it again. His eyes fluttered close with the pleasurable warmth and pleasure he felt wrapping itself around him. It didn’t take long until Himchan was moving the ring up and down his length, his body quickly searching his own release. Pumping it up and down he felt Daehyun’s walls clench around him, sending him closer to his edge. He turned his head and panted heavily in order to take in Daehyun’s appearance as he was being fucked by him. Daehyun was looking at him back with half lidded eyes. He was sweaty and his cheeks a beautiful rose color. Himchan sped up his movements and tightened all the muscles in his body to last just a little longer. They could get caught any moment and that thought thrilled Himchan. He moved his hand up and down his rod quicker. He angled the ring differently and Daehyun screamed in class. All attention was on Daehyun and Himchan just smirked, continuing his fucking. He bit his lip to stay quiet as he felt the heat coil in his stomach. He used the class’ distraction and sped up onto to release into Daehyun with a silent moan. Daehyun squeaked and shot up, luckily the bell rung a second later so the teacher didn’t complain. Daehyun grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the room before the rest of the class could keep up. Himchan ran to follow him. He had an idea where he would be. He ran into the bathroom where he indeed did find Daehyun. He was frantically washing his hands and sent Himchan a glare when he saw him.  
“That wasn’t fair.” He complained and Himchan shrugged. “I got cum in my ass in the middle of class. Not cool!” He scolded and Himchan bit back a chuckle.  
“Don’t deny you loved it.” He said jokingly and earned himself a slap. “How can I make it up to you?” He asked more seriously.  
“Kiss me.” Daehyun answered and Himchan instantly complied.


End file.
